


Il suono delle campane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bellezza pura [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Belle riesce a vedere oltre le apparenze.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Disney: Quasimodo/Belle: Belle viene a scoprire di un "mostro" intrappolato in una cattedrale.I pensieri di Belle dopo che ha scoperto il ‘mostro’.- Grigliata/Pressione + Genere IntrospettivoCrossover What if: Gobbo di Notre Dame; La bella e la bestia.





	1. Chapter 1

Il suono delle campane

Sento la pressione schiacciarmi, premere sulle mie spalle fino a piegarmi, e sento l’aria che mi manca. Dopo tanti anni sono potuta andare a Parigi, come mio padre mi aveva promesso.

In questa città viveva con mia madre, non era ancora un inventore in erba. Quando percorreva queste strade, prima della peste, era tutto così ricco, così pieno di vita. Ora sembra un gigante che si sta rialzando.

L’odore della guerra impregna ogni cosa, l’occhio vigile della chiesa reprime ogni cosa. Eppure quel potere terreno, cozza con quello spirituale che le cattedrali sussurrano.

Soprattutto Notre Dame. Me ne sono innamorata subito, è diventata il mio rifugio.

Se solo non fossi stata così curiosa, non avrei mai seguito il lamento delle campane, non avrei mai trovato il ‘mostro’. Quasimodo, come si può essere così crudeli da chiamare qualcuno ‘fatto a metà’?

Lui è così sensibile. Ama costruire pupazzi di pane, modella il vetro colorato, canta e ride, mentre leggo i miei libri.

Sembra affascinato dalla mia bellezza. Io, di bello, penso di avere soltanto il nome: Belle.

Lui non vuole che io lo raggiunga, teme troppo la follia di Frollo, l’importante Arcivescovo.

Non so, però, se riuscirò a stargli lontano. Non voglio lasciarlo da solo, imprigionato in quelle mura.

Penso a tutto questo, mentre mio padre ha una nuova idea, la chiama: piastra per grigliate. Speriamo non mandi Parigi a fuoco.


	2. Là fuori c’è beltà!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Belle/Quasimodo (non per forza romantico): la prima volta che Belle vede Quasimodo.  
> Scritta su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5XgmMlfQ60; Il gobbo di Notre Dame: " Via di qua ".  
> \- Soldi/Vecchia Casa + Genere Song-fic

Là fuori c’è beltà!

“Solo in queste mura, imprigionato, vivo io” sussurrò Quasimodo. Guardò la statuetta che raffigurava se stesso e negò con il capo, posandola sopra la riproduzione di Notre Dame.

< Perché sono un mostro > pensò. Si allontanò dal tavolo e si arrampicò, nascosto da teli neri e pesanti travi polverose, si affacciò, il vento gli sferzava i capelli rossi.

“… E per ore io sto qui a guardar _li_ ”. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendoli arrossati. “È tutta la vita che li osservo da quassù”.

C’erano degli uomini intenti ad assicurare un palco, mentre altri tiravano su dei tendono. Delle donne, intente a ridere, sistemavano delle sedie.

Notò che alcune di esse ridacchiavano ed indicavano poco lontano da loro, dicendo: “Bonjours”.

“… Per sentirmi un po’ vicino a loro”. Proseguì Quasimodo, seguendo il loro sguardo.

Una delle donne aveva un lungo vestito blu e teneva un paniere colmo di uova al petto, il capo coperto da un fazzoletto azzurro.

“Potrei disegnar le loro facce, sempre gli stessi volti ogni mattina.

Per loro non esisterò mai” si disse Quasimodo, arrampicandosi sulla testa di pietra di un gargoyle. Arrossì vedendo una giovane che camminava in mezzo alla gente, il viso nascosto da un libro, i capelli castani mossi dal vento, tutti la indicavano con espressioni di scherno.

< Lei non l’ho mai vista, è così… bella > pensò Quasimodo.

“Io mi chiedo sempre che emozione mai sarà: stare un giorno, là con loro”. Proseguì la sua scalata, le sue braccia possenti scattavano. “Là fuori! Che darei, non so!”. Continuò a seguire la giovane, con lo sguardo, dall’alto, facendo volare via terrorizzati i piccioni che trovava sul suo cammino.

“Solo un giorno fuori!”. Scivolò lungo una colonna di pietra, decorata da merli con le forme di quadrifogli. “So che basterà per ricordare! Fuori dove tutti vivono”.

La ragazza risaltava sotto il cielo plumbeo, si sedette ad una fontana e tirò su le gambe.

“… Che darei… che farei…”. Quasimodo si arrampicava tra una colonna e l’altra, ondeggiando, illuminato dalla luce soffusa del sole invernale attraverso le spesse nuvoli. “…Per un giorno via di qua!”.

Si mise a correre, scivolando lungo le scanalature di pietra dove passava l’acqua, schizzandola tutt’intorno.

“Là fuori in mezzo a tutta quella gente che non sa che fortuna è essere normali, liberi di andare in ogni luogo giù in città senza più bisogno di fuggire. Potessi lo farei! Se fossi libero là fuori, allegro me ne andrei!”. Si fermò sopra un gargoyle dimenando le gambe, rosse in volto.

< Chissà come si chiama! Mi piacerebbe conoscerla, camminare al suo fianco. Passeggiare, ed un giorno magari sfiorarle la mano, mentre mi racconta di cosa parlano i suoi libri. Magari di guerrieri bellissimi, qualcosa di diverso dai libri del ‘padrone’ > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Senza muri, fuori, come un uomo!”. Mise le mani a coppa sotto l’acqua e se la schizzò in viso. “Io vivrei, nulla più chiederei, tanto ormai io saprei cosa c’è fuori di qua!” gridò. Si arrampicò nuovamente alle campane ed iniziò a suonarle.

Belle socchiuse gli occhi, notando una figura sopra di lei e chiuse il libro.

< Cos’era?

Dovrei tornare a casa, in quella vecchia casa dei miei genitori, ma… Siamo senza soldi, ho promesso a mio padre che prima avrei trovato un lavoro. Perciò papà non si arrabbierà se prima scopro quello cos’era > s’interrogò, con espressione incuriosita.


End file.
